


Only For My Friend

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Derealization Fics [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Confusing, Death, Derealization, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Passing Out, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Spain without the S right now, Surreal imagery, Y'all could put this anywhere in the timeline tbh-, alternative universe, weirdcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Tubbo gave a shaky sigh as he walked down the dirt path. Even if he wasn't meant to be here, he just needed to get it over with. Visiting his brother wasn't a crime and never will be and he could say that as president,"Tubbo didn't care how much he'd be screeched at for leaving his job, neglecting his whole country or ruining his suit. He wanted to see Tommy and if he would have to find him in a snowstorm, he'd do it.He'd do it for his friend.
Series: Derealization Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180775
Kudos: 3





	Only For My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 208 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,107 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 46 Seconds

He didn't remember the sky being this grey.

Tubbo gave a shaky sigh as he walked down the dirt path. Even if he wasn't meant to be here, he just needed to get it over with. Visiting his brother wasn't a crime and never will be and he could say that as president.

Tommy inhaled a sharp breath as stabs of pains appeared across his chest. He held the flowers closer to his chest as he walked on.

It wasn't his fault he wanted to visit Tommy, even if it meant neglecting his work. What else could he do for his brother?

Even if they said his family visits were getting too frequent, Tommy would disagree.

Tubbos' breathes became harsher as the stone pillars guided him on his journey. Despite the misty dew blurring his vision, he knew he was close.

He could give his gift to his best friend soon if he carried on.

Tubbo shivered as the rain fell down his horns, holding the flowers close to his chest. He kneeled down on the cold dirt, shivering as he looked up.

"Here Lies Tomathy Minecraft,"

Tubbo gave a scared smile as he shakingly looked down. The Lillies were strangely stained.

He didn't remember them being red.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's called Tomathy Minecraft in this because Tomathy is technically his full name if we're getting fancy and Minecraft cause of Phil and with how family names get passed down, it makes sense.


End file.
